


vibe check !

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Taeyong is overworked, but so is the rest of them, i still don't know how to tag, idk if u can count it as angst, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Taeyong messes up his dancing and probably sprained his ankle. The members try to take care of him.
Kudos: 37





	vibe check !

Taeyong screamed in pain and fell to the floor with a loud thud, alarming everyone else in the room. He just had to land on the wrong fucking foot. A crack sound was audible when he fell, meaning to say he probably sprained his ankle. 'Good fucking job, idiot.' He curses at himself. Someone stopped the music in the background and he was extremely thankful for that. His stupid migraine was killing him.

"Hyung, oh my god. Hyung!"

Taeyong didn't really recognize the voice, he was too focused on the mind numbingly pain in his fucking ankle. He'd like to say something, but god, did it hurt so bad. 

"Johnny, call the damn manager, this is really serious!" Taeil yells while holding Taeyong. 

Taeyong tries to focus on everyone in the room.

Johnny scrambles for his phone but to his terrible luck, he left it at the dorms.

Sicheng is also saying something. Taeyong just couldn't make it out. Everything was a blur the pain kept increasing and it feels like his skull is going to split open. He could hear everything and it hurt his head.

Taeyong didn't want this, he didn't want his members to be worrying the fuck out of him.He didn't want to look pathetic in front of them. Most of them looked up to him so he couldn't let them down. Especially Mark and Donghyuck. God, he wanted to break down right then and there. But he suppresses it and manages to let out a sentence before any other action was taken,

"I'm fine, no need to call anybody." His voice sounded strained and probably pained but it doesn't matter he needed to say something. But if he thought this was going to make them less worried, it didn't. It made them worry even more.

"But hyung..." Donghyuck mutters. 

Donghyuck has been through this and he knows how painful it is. It's not like he's also juggling schedules here and there. He's bound to get an injury, which he does often.  
But fuck, did he hate to see his hyung in pain. He tries to stop himself from crying. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. I-i just landed wrong."  
Taeyong groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, only to fall back to the ground.

Yuta was fast enough to catch him.

"We won't call anybody but you have to rest." Johnny says sternly.

Taeyong can't say no to that. If he did, they'd cancel every schedule to exist and he doesn't want to disappoint the fans and the company would get angry with him. So Taeyong let's out an 'ok' before his members coddled him to the dorm.

—

"Guys—" Taeyong more or less whined, he wanted the attention off him. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was. Johnny and Yuta put Taeyong in his bed when they arrived but he felt restless. His foot still hurt but he wanted to move. He's used to this. So he tries to get up but Mark scolds him before he does. 

"Ah ah, you're staying here. No moving or anything, if you need anything just call us. Okay?" Mark said sternly.

But Taeyong knew better, they weren't going to leave. They're going to stay in his room until tomorrow and they would force him to rest either way.

Taeyong groaned internally. But he didn't have a choice so he just said fine while pouting. He hated looking vulnerable to his members. 

Soon enough all of the members were sprawled out into his room watching a random show. All of them asleep or at least half asleep by now. Most of them on Taeyong's bed, cuddling him.

"Hyung, don't ever overwork yourself ever again or i'm going never allowing you to go to the practice room yourself." Doyoung said softly, looking tired.

"Okay, i promise, baby." Taeyong said while ruffling Doyoung's hair. Taeyong could feel him smile a little. 

Taeyong loved his members so much. But they loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is my first fic ever and i was feeling kinda??? soft?? so that's how this fic was written. sorry if it's short ! yell at me in the comments if u want to. my ig is @/markieluvr if u're wondering. thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
